The Gielinor Times/Issue Twenty-One
UPRISING IN FALADOR LEADS TO NEW GOVERNMENT After a short period of relative peace and stability, the orderly Saradominist city of Falador fell victim again to a rebel uprising. The rebellion this time was staged and led by a man known simply as Vile, whose forces were able to overwhelm the government apparatus consisting of the White Knights and the paladin group, the Order of St.Rimmington's Sarothic church. The Saradominist coalition fell after a series of blunders, likely spurred by nervousness caused by an already openly existing challenge to their rule declared by fallen emperor Joseph Adalhard and a God Wars battle raging on just outside their walls. The guard and knights were already on hyper-alert, concerned about halting the religious extremists from entering their city and beginning battle, as well as watching for the troops of Joseph Adalhard. Protecting the city from external threats led to an oversight; the Saradominists did not expect an internal revolt within the city walls and were thus unprepared to quell rebellion. As it currently appears, the rebels for the most part appear to be comprised of mostly civilians, but professional troops (either hired mercenaries or soldiers who aligned themselves to him) clad in blue armor also marched with him. The revolution seems to have been staged during a training exercise coordinated by both the White Knights and St.Rimmington's Sarothic Church. While these government forces were making themselves combat-ready in the White Castle, the revolutionaries stormed the bridge in a wild flurry, intending to storm the castle. With the government already on edge, their forces immediately scrambled to halt the rebellion and prospect of siege. Archers rained down arrows on the armed rebels and boiling oil was also poured down to stop them. The revolutionaries held steadfast and continued trying to breech the castle. In the confusion of battle, the bridge was destroyed in an explosion and it currently remains a mystery whether this was due to the revolutionaries or was government work. Whatever the cause may have been, the rebels fought on. It was during this time that Vile, the aforementioned leader of the revolt, reached the portcullis of the castle and ripped it off, then smashing holes into the castle walls with his fists.. With entrances created, the rebels rushed the castle, where the Saradominists were now left with nowhere to turn. Boxed in and out-numbered, they were easily overwhelmed as fighting spread to all areas of the castle. After a few hours, the castle was emptied of government forces. This left Falador in a state of panic and anarchy for several days, as leaders of the White Knights and St.Rimmington's Sarothic Church began negotiations with Vile. It appears no definite conclusion or agreement was made during this time, as the anarchy continued. The commanders did come to an agreement after several days of chaos reigning, with a somewhat unclear concordat. It appears that Vile is now the "leader" of Falador with Sir Amik and his famed council serving under him. Sir Bool Cowbra and Patriarch Dion Magnan are members of the council and it is unknown how much of their power has diminished. They still serve the city and retain some control but it appears ultimately that Vile is in charge. How much of this power Vile will choose to exert over the city also remains unknown for the time being. But for now, Falador is picking up the broken pieces as the city adjusts to another leader in a long line of short lived and unsuccessful reigns. The blue-robed paladins of St.Rimmingtons Sarothic Church set to work to repair the castle bridge and roads are being cleaned. Perhaps it is only another chapter in the expanding history of Falador. Dana Hayes - Asgarnian Correspondent - The Gielinor Times KANDARIN IN FIRING LINE? This week, we address Kandarin as a whole. As most of Gielinor has noticed, Kandarin is the quietest country as of late. Three kingdoms have just been formed, yet there have been no true alliances made between the three kingdoms. Why is this? I even hunted for answers, but I spent most of my time in long lines waiting to get a stamp to gain access from Arenvale into Ardougne. Every time I needed to go to another kingdom, I always had to pass by Ardougne which, in turn, led me to receive a stamp each time in order to prove I was just a normal citizen…who knows? I do know I am buying me a boat when I get the funds. Anyways, with two, out of the three human kingdoms, invaded by the gods, is it just a matter of time before Kandarin is next? Will I be doing a report on Saradomin versus Armadyl? I want answers to my questions, yet no one in this blasted country seems to be able to answer me. Maybe I should broaden my contact list in order to get some answers. Arenvale royals still will not see me for reasons unknown. So, the main topic at hand…is the whole of Kandarin secretly working together to come up with some form of device, or method, to stand up against the gods? Is this why Kandarin seems to be so level headed about the chance of a god attack? Although, some say we are too arrogant to think something like that could ever happen to us. I mean, we say we are the supreme country…or we used to before the split of the kingdoms. Sadly, there is no Arvalian military to speak to… There is a militia in the Khazard region, but no definite military. As stated in my last article, King Marcus has gotten rid of the military. It baffles me a king will get rid of his military when there is a chance of a god attack and tensions between kingdoms are seemingly high. However, could we all be dooped? Is Kandarin really fighting with one another, or have the three kingdoms come to some secret conclusion? To save myself the trouble of waiting through a line, I decided to interview a local citizen of Yanille. I found her extremely amusing. I asked her was she afraid of the current god wars reaching Kandarin and she told me, “Wars are for insecure little boys who think the only way to prove they are right is by sticking a sword through another boy’s heart. I say, let the gods come. They will not affect my daily life. I have a god-proofed cellar, ye hear. I will gladly welcome any godless people into my cellar. Oh, and I can’t wait to find out what those big birds taste like. I heard Misthalites were eating them on a daily basis. They done told me that when one of those bird-men died, they would run out of their home and fetch its remains for dinner. I tell ye what, I cannot wait to try it fried.” I realize this may be offensive to some, but it was too funny to not put in this article. Also it appears Arenvale has gone godless; or, at least, the citizens have. Has the rest of Kandarin gone this way as well? I do know the current Queen of Paixholm is not fond of these gods, so maybe the entirety of Kandarin has something up their sleeve that we do not know about? With all that said, it still doesn’t change the fact that no public alliances have been made between the three kingdoms, so who truly knows what the future will have in store for us. The three kingdoms have been good to us thus far with no wars, so let us hope the gods do not fancy our soil either. I also would like to leave you with a quote from Arenvale’s trusted magical advisor… “It is because religion is stupid superstitious brainwashing @*!# that makes you into an @$&#%!&.” -Raiden Aren Ripley Alcott - Kandarin Correspondent – The Gielinor Times NEW QUEEN MAKES DRASTIC CHANGES Since taking the throne of Misthalin, Queen Kylara has made several changes to the way things are run, including removing the Senate her mother established early on during her rule. Some of these changes have citizens concered with the way their lives will be effected and questions are in need of answering. "I don't think its going to have much effect on anyone," Queen Kylara said, when asked why she abolished her Senate. "By the time I took the throne, the Senate was nothing more than a glorified name. They did nothing for the people." By the time the Senate was abolished, the only two members of the house were Gywn Val, representing the people of Varrock, and Elin Farshield, representing the people of Lumbridge. Senators representing the other cities of Misthalin had formerly resigned from their positions. "I don't expect any complaints from the former Senators," the Queen stated. "They weren't actively performing their jobs, what room have they to complain?" But what does this mean for communication between the cities? Very little, according to the new Queen. "Nothing is changing in our communications. The cities will still be represented by their leaders. We're just cutting out the middle-man." Along with her abolishing the Senate of Misthalin, the newly crowned Queen has also relinquished the Kingdom's hold on the desert city of Al Kharid, stating that the citizens of the city were no longer in need of Misthalin's supervision. "They didn't want our help anymore. The people took what they needed from us to get back on their feet, and then they got mad when we stuck around," Queen Kylara said. "So we left." The decisions of the new Queen have largely had no effect on the people of Misthalin thus far, but rumors float around the cities that Kylara has gone against her mother's wishes. The late Matriarch established both the Senate and Misthalin's hold on Al Kharid for the good of the people. Would she have approved of these changes? "My mother was a great woman," the Queen began, tears forming in her eyes. "And her acts as a Queen and Empress were good, just acts. But I know that she meant for them to better the lives of her people, and recently, they have not been doing that. The job of the Senate was largely ignored by those meant to be speaking for the people. As for Al Kharid, they were uncomfortable with us. She wouldn't have wanted that. I believe my mother would have been proud of my choices. I hope she would have." Lia Blake - Misthalin Correspondent – The Gielinor Times HOROSCOPES Aquarius: You may not like change, but it will be necessary to accept it this week. A romantic interest will develop swiftly, if you take the time to look out for it. Aries: Take advantage of any opportunity you have to travel this week. Focus on friends and your creative endeavours. Cancer: You will lack important details about a situation that is bothering you. Do whatever it takes to stay ahead of the curve. Don't make a hasty play. Capricorn: Don't trust anyone else to do you job for you. If you wish to advance, you must show your worth to those with influence. Gemini: Remain calm and try to be fun and lighthearted. You will be emotional, and its bette to be positive, affectionate and devoted than upset. Leo: Make decisions that will eliminate interactions with people who are causing you grief. You will be forced to make tough decisions. Libra: Knowledge will be the defining feature of your future success. Concentrate on your work and push your ideas forward without reservation. Pisces: You can improve your financial future if you take a direction that you've wanted to pursue for some time. Focus on what you wish to accomplish, and get things moving promptly. Sagittarius: Lies will come back to haunt you. Embellishing the truth will get you into trouble, so be honest. You must be disciplined and dedicated in ourder to meet your goals. Scorpio: Don't agree to more than you can manage this week. Its preferable to do one thing well than it is to do many things poorly. Taurus: Relationships can become magical, intense and exciting, and can thrive if you put in the time. Open communication is what will seal the deal. Virgo: If you refuse to compromise, you will jeopardize a meaningful relationship. You may need to walk on egg-shells to avoid the worst. ''- Madame Sibella'' Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times